


Two Guys One Tent

by asstheticbara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Armin's a little bottom slut, Barebacking, Big Ass, Big Cock, Butt Sex, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, comparing, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticbara/pseuds/asstheticbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Armin have a good time getting to know each other better in the tight confines of a tent.</p><p> </p><p>Co-authored with a friend on Skype</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys One Tent

As he drove the last stake into the tent's corner, Reiner felt a drop of rain hit the back of his hand. The clouds had been low all day, but they finally looked like they promised rain towards dusk. "Armin!" he barked, wiping sweat off his brow. The mugginess had driven him near crazy with heat exhaustion, so Reiner stripped his shirt as he got their camp ready. The air felt instantly cooler. Reiner was wise to Armin's stares and looks of admiration, and truth be told Reiner greatly enjoyed them. As he collected wood for the next day he made sure to utilize all his back muscles into chopping logs in half, carrying equipment around, and erecting the tent. You know: lifting shit. 

Opening the flap of the tent's opening, Reiner crawled in, barely managing to actually fit in the tiny military-grade canvas shelter. "Ah, there you are," he said, rolling back onto his sleeping mat with his hands tucked behind his head. Before he entered Reiner imagined the tent still smelled a bit like forest pines, but now his sweat and smell invaded, making the small space a bit musty. A crack of thunder burst above, but Reiner rather enjoyed it. He held one boot by the toe of his other boot and pried his leg out, then did that with the other before rolling up his socks. "It's hot as fucking balls in here, you know that?" He said, shooting Armin a look. "Hey, why'er you still dressed in the uniform? Aren't you burning up?"

A few droplets had already hit against the thick canvas of the tent by the time Reiner had called his name outside, his voice booming in the thicks woods around them. Armin had taken the liberty of setting up their stuff inside the rather small tent since Reiner seemed to be doing just fine doing all of the physical stuff outside: chopping wood, putting up the tent, all that sort of stuff. And honestly, Armin had wanted to get out of eyesight of the very attractive older trainee who had elected to remove his shirt due to the heat and labor. Armin couldn't stop staring at the thick muscles; robust pectorals, bulging biceps, chiseled abdomen. It was hard enough not to stare at Reiner when he was clothed…

Armin had just set up both of their sleeping mats onto the floor of the tent. The space within their shared sleeping quarters was so small that the mats touched; their other things and lantern taking up the space by the entrance of the tent. It was only so crowded because a nasty fall onto some rocks had torn a huge gash into Armin's own tent - as well as crushing his lantern - making it useless. Neither of them seemed to have been remiss at sharing Reiner's tent, but Armin had second thoughts when Reiner entered.

Most likely two or three times his size, Reiner took up quite a bit of space as he laid himself out on his mat. The larger trainee was still shirtless, golden skin covered in a light sheen of sweat. Armin stared as he removed his boots and socks, splayed out almost like he /wanted/ to be ogled at. "Hmm?…Oh yeah, it really is. It got so humid all of the sudden." Armin said, dragging a hand through his hair, the strands not falling as loosely as they normally do due to the muggy air inside and outside the tent. The rain started to fall more rapidly upon their tent. "Oh, yeah…" He sat back on his own mat, facing Reiner still as he took off his jacket and his boots. He unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt, too shy to take off anything completely.

Reiner grunted, appearing dissatisfied for some reason. He was practically rubbing elbows with the smaller soldier and the little room was swelteringly hot. More staccato beats of rain hit the tarp above their heads, then rolled onto the ground. Reiner really hoped he set everything up right, that they had no leaks. But you never knew, what with everything being built and sown and equipped by the lowest bidder, yada yada yada. He would hate to have an interruption tonight. "It's fucking hot. I'm hot just looking at you." Reiner wasn't sure if he should smile or not, but the resulting expression looked bit lewd. 

"You know, I've got a bottle or two around here I saved from the wall. Wanna share it?" Reiner said, shoving a hand down his pants to scratch and fondle his balls. "Of beer. You never know when you'll find good drinking water, so it's good to come prepared." He removed his hand and grunted as he did a sit-up, then snatched his pack to pull out two glass containers, which clinked together as he forced one into Armin's hand and pried the top off. Reclining again, Reiner took a sip of his drink, then set it down to unbutton his pants. In his peripheral, he knew he had Armin's full attention. This was too fucking easy, he thought. The kid is eating this shit up. The button came apart easily, and as he undid his zipper Reiner signed happily. His bulge filled the space and practically came spilling out of his pants. Reiner shimmied out of the tight trousers and was almost completely bare-assed, save for the small cotton boxers that did an inadequate job of hiding anything from the imagination. 

Reiner leered at Armin, propping himself up by his thick arms. "Gotta let the boys breathe, you know?" He jostled and adjusted his soft flaccid fucker, making sure Armin could see just how heavy it was. Being shameless was a quality Reiner prided himself in.

It was almost cruel that Armin had been paired up with Reiner for a long, survival training session with which they had to spend so much alone time with one another. It was hard enough to keep his face from flushing or his eyes from wandering over the impressive physique of the other soldier just on any normal day. It didn't help that Reiner seemed to be so free with his expressions, and even seemed to like flirting with just about everyone…

Armin wasn't sure what the strange grunt Reiner gave was, but he was soon overcome with a deep blush, his skin burning as Reiner said he was getting hot just /looking/ at Armin. Sure, it probably just meant that Armin's clothed state had a reaction on Reiner's brain, causing his body to be warmer, but the way he said it…and the way he looked at Armin seemed to suggest something all the more lewd. Armin swallowed, averting his eyes.

"S-sure…I'll have one…" Armin said, electing to remove his socks and unbutton his shirt all of the way. He kept it on his shoulders, though, and rolled up his sleeves; the taught, small body now visible underneath. He took the beer and took a sip. His face scrunched at the bitter taste, but continued to drink it.

He watched as Reiner reclined with his legs spread, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Armin's eyes were glued there, where Reiner's package bulged forth largely and impressively. It seemed like the contents were just about ready to burst forth, and Armin's eyes widened a bit when Reiner actually took his pants off…

The tall, burly blond was wearing the small cotton boxers that most of the trainees wore, except Reiner was just about busting out of them (no wonder he was so hot). Reiner's thighs, dusted with light blond hairs, were wide and muscular; powerful. And even though Armin had seen Reiner in this state of undress in passing, he never had such a close view of the massive bulge between his legs. True to, and probably exceeding proportions, Reiner was obviously very /very/ big. Armin was in awe how someone could be so large even when flaccid. 

Armin forced a small laugh, knowing Reiner was just most likely being his normal, macho self. "Y-yeah, I suppose so." Armin felt a tight tug inside his own pants, eyes darting around the tent but always going back to find Reiner's package, which the taller fondled freely. By the way he touched himself, it looked hefty…anything that big would carry some weight. Reiner's large proportions were filling out the small piece of fabric in a way that had Armin's heart racing. The flap down the middle itself was being pushed open slightly, and Armin swore he saw a sliver of flesh. "Uhm…"

Armin was extremely bothered in the best of ways. The way Reiner opened his legs and showed off his bulge - like he was bragging - made it seem like he was inviting the smaller to gaze and touch all he liked. It was probably so obvious now that Armin was staring - and impressed - by what he saw.

Of course Reiner saw he had caught Armin's eye. He was plenty happy with the progress he was making as Armin unbuttoned his shirt all the way like a good boy, allowing Reiner to get a good first look at Armin's bare torso. The towheaded boy's torso was hairless as far as Reiner could tell, making him look younger than he really was. The burly soldier took another swig of his beer and stifled a burp. "Excuse me," he said lecherously, adjusting his fat soft cock again. 

This time he made sure his veiny dick edged out of his boxer flap, but it was so thick it didn't look like it was going to escape all the way. Reiner followed Armin's gaze to his bulge and grinned. "Sorry I'm 'hanging out'," he said, scooting closer to his subordinate and slipping an arm around his shoulder. "I hate these regulation underpants. Don't you? I always have to drop trou when I want to take a piss." To demonstrate, Reiner cupped his hand between his thick thighs and squeezed his enormous bulge. The flesh protruded, but on either side of the opening there was evidence of even more mass hiding just under the fabric. "See? The flap doesn't even work for me. I'm sure you have an easier time." The boxers were riding up Reiner's legs so high by now that his balls (which could put an egg to shame) were drooping out of one, looking like a pair of heavy stones stuffed in a sock. 

Reiner threw his head back at the look on Armin's face and laughed, deep and loud. "What're you so nervous about, bud? We're just guys bein' dudes." Reiner was well aware of the overmasculine absurdity of that statement, but he knew it would have some sort of desirable effect. In fact, Reiner was so involved in his game of making Armin his new cock sleeve, he hardly noticed the rain that continued to pour outside. 

"You know," Reiner began, his lips in an upward, mischievous curl, "You can touch it, if you want." Bringing the beer to his lips, he kept an eye on Armin to see his reaction. Back at camp, Reiner had kept close tabs on Armin, almost from the get go. It seemed Armin's lithe sexy body was Reiner's best kept secret, because it seemed no one else noticed it. He had dreamt about pulling a fistful of Armin's hair as he went to town, of hearing his sexy little moans every time he slammed his body down. The perfectly smooth bubble butt he kept confined in his trousers was a source of furious midnight masturbation for the bigger soldier, whose suspicions were confirmed the day he saw Armin dart into the shower, displaying once and for all the body he would lust over and spend days calculating how he was going to win him over. 

Reiner repeated himself, tugging his cock out of the leg opening. Now it was even further engorged, enlarging now to at least seven and a half inches around, but his foreskin still covered the entire glands.

The tent was intolerably warm, and Reiner felt drops of sweat form and roll down his muscular thighs. It was as if their proximity to each other was feeding the heat in the moist air. Armin's cheeks were flushed like budding roses. It occurred to Reiner that he hadn't seen flowers in a very long time. These would do, he thought, kissing them. Even Armin's cheeks are as soft as pedals. Tugging more at the seat of the smaller cadet's pants, Reiner told him they would have to come off, as a hand slid to Armin's front and groped his straining crotch. "Is this your first time?" Reiner raised his eyebrows. The edges of his lips curled. He didn't need an answer. 

Reiner's calloused work-stressed hands rubbed over Armin's body, exploring every contour and muscle that would have to become strong or else he would die. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Reiner kept his lips locked with Armin's as the younger boy salivated and fondled his cock head. He pulled Armin in close needlessly and nibbled on his ear as he whispered: "I'm going to destroy you with it." Reiner bucked his hips, jolting Armin further up his chest. Sure, he was one smug son of a bitch, but it came with the territory of destroying innocence. His cock swelled with every scenario and position he was thinking of putting Armin through. He knew by the end he'd be covered like a filthy whore in round after round of cum, and it was just Armin's luck that the smell excited Reiner even more. 

Staring over Armin's shoulder, Reiner could see the succulent curve of Armin's ass even better. "Oh man!" His breath was shallow with a mixture of saturated glee and pure lust. Gently, gently, Reiner's thumbs hooked either side of Armin's trousers and pulled them over, revealing two perfect soft cheeks until they were completely bare. Immediately, a hand clapped down on one cheek, then the other, and a deep chuckle peeled out of Reiner's throat like an excited boy. He actually had Armin straddled in his lap as he scooped up that big, bounce butt of his. Spreading and squeezing Armin's cheeks together, Reiner smirked as he rolled his hips to grind his oversized cock against Armin's. 

By now Reiner felt his fattening cock quiver, as if demanding attention, each throb pumping more clear precum from his overbloated balls. Reiner lowered Armin once more and slid a finger over his pre-drenched head and motioned for Armin to part his lips. "Like the taste, kid?" he said, rubbing it against Armin's soft tongue. "There's plenty more where that came from." He pushed deeper into Armin's mouth, testing to see if his cock could cram in there nicely. Reiner muttered, "Impressive," and pulled out. He didn't have too much of a gag reflex, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be a slobbering mess when sucking on his impossibly thick tip. Reiner gave Armin a congratulatory kiss, then wagged his heavy cock in his face, speckling his cheeks with pre. "Open~" Reiner said, a little pride sneaking into his impatient smile. He cupped the back of Armin’s head and forced his pursed lips to press against the lather of precum dripping like a sieve.

Armin's hands were covered in a layer of sticky wetness because of how much pre-cum Reiner was leaking. Using two hands now to pump the fat cock between them, Armin's hands were slick and glided easily up and down the massive shaft. Reiner proved to be a bag full of tricks, and it made the small, petite blond excited for more. Despite the rather dominant, sexual prowess of the larger male, he sprinkled it with acts of sweetness that made Armin blush and feel comfortable - like how Reiner kissed his cheeks and spread his calloused hands over his body. Armin whimpered and nodded at the question; he was a virgin. He could tell the concept excited Reiner.

Armin's hands faltered from Reiner's cock as the other pushed them together, the enormous member rubbing against Armin's tiny stomach, making a mess of it. Armin shivered at the nibbled whisper in his ear, trying to fathom the idea of Reiner stuffing his huge cock anywhere inside of his body. Armin braced his hands upon Reiner's broad pecs, leaning to kiss his shoulders. Being penetrated by Reiner frightened him, but Armin only continued because of how /excited/ the other seemed to be by him: his hands groping his curved, shapely ass like a child getting a new toy. It was a perverse analogy, but it was true. Reiner wanted Armin, and Armin succumbed to that need, wanting nothing other than to make Reiner feel pleased. He jutted his hips out and mewled, letting the other grope and play with his ass.

He felt Reiner's pre-cum ooze over his stomach, wetting his underwear moreso than his own pre-cum; Reiner's prowess making him dizzy. Armin allowed himself to be malleable for Reiner; letting himself be pulled and pushed wherever the larger soldier wanted him. He watched as Reiner dabbed his finger over the glistening head of his cock, bringing the fair amount of pre-cum to his lips. Armin obediently opened his mouth and the thick digit smeared the fluid onto his tongue. Armin glanced up at Reiner as he tasted it; bittersweet but somehow intriguing. It was obvious in his face that he liked it…and wanted more.

Armin whimpered in surprise and wrapped his lips around Reiner's finger as it pushed deeper into his mouth and down his throat. His eyes teared up as his gag reflex was tickled, but not triggered. He felt a little bit violated for a second, but was washed away with a sense of pride when Reiner was impressed. "There's already so much…" Armin murmured about Reiner's pre-cum. The other said there would be more, and the small blond was suddenly imagining gushes of cum spilling over his hands and shooting onto his face…warm and abundant.

Armin allowed his head to be pushed down, flinching a bit when speckles of pre hit his cheek. He licked his lips once before opening his mouth a bit, tongue peeking out. Reiner's cock looked even more intimidating from down here; promising to be too thick to wrap his lips around, and too long for him to suck down…but somehow he knew he would be trying to take it all…Reiner would want him to.

Reiner's hand guided him, and he enjoyed the comfort of the larger's palm at the back of his head, but knew Reiner had the strength to force him into anything he wanted. Armin slipped a hand around the base of Reiner's cock, fingers overlapping Reiner's kindly as he pressed his mouth to the leaking tip. Armin's lips became smeared with pre-cum, a few drops dripping down his chin. Armin opened his mouth to accommodate, tongue dashing out to get a full taste of Reiner's leaking pre, and the heavy flesh of his cock. His tongue lavished the sensitive head generously, whimpering slightly as he attended his task, pre gliding over his tongue and smearing across his lips. Armin lapped eagerly at it for a moment, hoping he was doing well, before opening his mouth more to try and accommodate the thick girth, and wrapped his lips around the tip.

“I’m leaking this much because I’ve wanted you for a long time, Armin.” Reiner growled. He slid his cock out of Armin’s mouth and rolled his thick foreskin forward until the entire glands was covered. More sticky-sweet precum came leaking out, in even greater quantities than it had before. Reiner fed ropes of his precum onto Armin’s tongue, then sat his bull balls right into his mouth! “Feel how heavy these nuts are? They’re so full. And they're going to keep you busy for a long, long time.” It didn’t even seem that Armin could fit even one of Reiner’s testicles in his mouth, but lord knows he looked like he was trying. “Fuck, you’re so cute lookin’ like that, Armin. You like the smell? Speak louder, squirt, I can hardly see you under there. Anyway…” 

Reiner rubbed his junk over Armin’s pre-cum stained face one more time then stuffed his mouth with his cock, going even deeper than before. “Open wider. Mind the teeth!” he commanded, bending over to spank Armin hard on his cheek. Armin’s hot, soft mouth was almost too much for Reiner. If he was told his deepest fantasies of getting his hands on and impaling the small recruit were going to come true, Reiner would have called bullshit. “Deeper,” Reiner crooned, pushing his hips forward and pulling Armin toward him with his head in both hands. Armin’s small mouth was coming to the limit of what it could accommodate. “Get ready, and breathe through your nose, slut.” Reiner saw the concerned look in Armin’s eyes but pressed on, pressing as much of his fat, drooling cock into Armin’s mouth as was possible. 

Soon Reiner felt Armin’s small hands tapping at his naked thighs. Reiner looked down and had to smirk. He barely had half his cock down Armin’s throat and already there were tears in the corners of his eyes. “Don’t worry, Armin, just keep breathing,” he said, grinning sadistically and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. He was sure the overabundant amount of pre he was pumping down Armin’s throat didn’t help matters much. Then, furrowing his eyebrows in a particularly savage way, Reiner thrust as deep as he could and scrambled to his knees to fuck Armin’s throat more effectively. 

“Holy fuck! Fuck!” With over ten fat inches pounding his throat, Armin’s protests continued, but he couldn’t stand to fight against Reiner’s strength. Inch after inch of meat slid in and out of Armin’s mouth, treating it like Reiner’s personal sleeve, as his heavy balls slapped Armin’s chin. Leaning forward, moving his hips faster, it wasn’t long until Reiner collapsed forward, pinning Armin under him. Reiner was lost in revelry, not particularly caring if Armin was at his limit. It wouldn’t be too much longer before Reiner dumped his first load into him, and he had to admit he’d enjoy seeing the small, clear-eyed boy try to swallow it all down before becoming a sputtering and sticky mess. 

Reiner thrust harder with a sort of hedonistic joy that emphasized all his worst traits as a lover. Armin would definitely need a lozenge after this. After a few minutes of pounding senselessly, Reiner eased up, curious what he had reduced Armin to.

"Y-yeah?" Armin murmured as Reiner's thick tip slid from his mouth, his small pink tongue dashing out to glide over his lips as if he was trying to taste the remnants of Reiner's cock and pre-cum. He didn't have to wait long, an he obediently opened his mouth and extended his tongue for the drips of bittersweet milky fluid Reiner fed him. Armin hardly realized how slutty he was acting - a cumslut for Reiner's taking - because all he cared for was pleasing the other. It was a wonder to him that the big blond even wanted to sleep with him. Reiner telling him that his constant leaking was because of /him/ was enough to spur him on.

A surprised noise released from Armin's throat when Reiner stuffed his entire package onto his face. Long cock rested heavily on his cheek while egg-sized balls muffled his breathing. He opened a mouth, trying to suck at least one of them in. But when they proved too big, he just laved at them with his small tongue. Glancing up through eager-to-please eyes, eyebrows upturned, Armin tried to answer the other's questions, but they were muffled by the huge package against his face. He did love the musky, overwhelming smell of Reiner's groin; the scent reminding him of pure masculinity. It caused his own cock - small in comparison to the monstrosity before him - to leak between those lithe legs.

Armin's mouth was pried open once more as Reiner stuffed his fat cock between his lips, whining when more than before was crammed deeper inside. He strained to open his jaw wider, to be obedient for Reiner. The small blond was caught between those huge, muscular thighs, and was guided by large calloused hands at the back of his head. Armin couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Inch after inch was being pushed inside his mouth, delving back into his throat. The blond whined at the intrusion.

Armin tried to follow Reiner's instructions; trying to relax his throat and breathe through his nose. The blond had never been called a slut before. It was a word he'd only heard used to describe the haggard looking young woman who wandered the streets in Shiganshina, her cleavage on display. Armin knew she was a prostitute, and that's why people called her a slut. A word used to describe deplorable people… But he didn't feel offended when Reiner called him that. Reiner said it with lust and possession…and a tiny thrill was sent down the slender blond's spine.

Reiner wasn't stopping, his quest to jam his entire huge cock into Armin's throat seemed never-ending. Armin's eyes started to water, his jaw starting to ache as his cheeks were filled with Reiner's girth and his expectations were stretched to the limit. He planted his palms upon Reiner's thighs and pushed against them, trying to negate the bigger trainee's forward motion. He was foiled by Reiner's strength, and he heard the other instruct him to just keep breathing. But how could he, with a cock bigger than anyone else's in training camp was being forced down his throat? Armin whined, tears breaking and dragging over his cheek, and he broke when he felt a trickle of Reiner's heavy pre-come slide down his throat. He coughed around the fat meat, shaking.

The feeling of Armin's convulsing throat must have turned Reiner into a frenzy, because in a second Reiner was upon him. The force of it was nothing Armin could prepare for. His palms were still on Reiner's thighs but the bigger blond was on his knees and jammed over ten inches of his fat cock into Armin's throat. Armin scrambled, trying to push away but Reiner's hands held his head in place as he started to fuck into him. It's like Reiner had lost it. Heavy cock pushed and violated deep into Armin's mouth and the blond was sputtering and choking, surprised by the sudden force of Reiner's actions and unable to take the sheer size of his member.

Armin was loud, eyes rolling back into his head as his ragged breathing mixed with high whimpers and whines that were broken by sputtering and gagging. Armin desperately tried to breathe through his nose, and he did, but it would not keep himself from choking on the huge cock fucking his throat mercilessly. He heard Reiner call out in ecstasy, but Armin's world drowned out soon after, unable to think past the heavy meat sliding and pounding into his mouth. His small body shook, Reiner's cock coated and dripping with Armin's saliva and his own pre-cum that the blond couldn't keep down. The connection between them was a complete and utter wet mess, squelching and slapping as Reiner's heavy balls hit Armin's sticky chin with every thrust.

Then Reiner was leaning forward and Armin was truly trapped. Then Reiner was moving /faster/ and thrusting /harder/ and Armin desperately tried to keep up, falling nearly limp in an attempt to take on the senseless pounding. Armin was caught, unable to escape his fate of being Reiner's sex toy - a sleeve for his massive cock. The seconds passed on and Armin continued to moan and whine, choke and sputter as Reiner fucked into him with pure abandon - swallowing and breathing raggedly though his nose to try and accomodate. Something in the small blond was in awe of this entire situation, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. Reiner's cock was deep inside of his throat, his balls slapping against his chin with every forceful thrust. It was sadistic, but Armin was a little proud he was taking this… Even if he /was/ a gagging mess all the while. All he could taste was the salty flesh of Reiner's cock and his precum. All he could smell was the attractive musk of Reiner's groin. All he could feel was the amazing force of Reiner's thrusts against his face.

Then…Reiner was letting up, his hands lightening their grasp slightly, and Armin was able to pull himself away enough so most of Reiner's cock was out of his throat. Armin coughed for a long time, tears streaking down his cheeks to join the mess of other fluids dripping down his chin and neck. His small body was shaking, eyes unable to focus on much because of the tears filling them. He was an utter, debauched mess.

He pulled away entirely, eying the massive, slicked-up cock that was right before his eyes, still throbbing for more attention and dripping with still more precum. Reiner wasn't keeping him too far from him, and Armin was kept in the shadow of the muscled man above him. "R-reiner…" His voice was small, ragged and abused. "E-ease u-up…p-please…" He panted, his jaw slack and open, almost inviting the straining fat meat to slide back into it.

Whatever sympathy Reiner had for inflicting such rough treatment on the young boy vanished as soon as he saw how aroused Armin was. “Ease up? Please, we both know you fucking love it,” Reiner said, reaching to jerk Armin’s cock with two fingers. “You’re almost as hard as I am!” Brushing a finger over the glands, Reiner brought the dollop of Armin’s precum to his mouth and lapped it up. “Sweet. Very sweet. What, do you drink nothing but pineapple juice?” Reiner laughed, then grabbed his own heavy cock and smacked Armin’s cheek with it. “Sorry I’m not too sweet. I eat too much meat for that,” he said, bringing down his fat cock with a dull thud every time it came down onto Armin’s adorable, completely bulldozed face. 

The air around them was still thickly charged and musky, and the rain outside showed no signed of letting up soon. Neither did Reiner. On his knees, Reiner fed the tip of his cock into Armin’s open mouth just to watch him suckle on it. He ran his fingers through Armin's hair, smiling proudly. “That’s it, good boy. Get your tongue under my foreskin.” Reiner knew he was a lot to handle, but Armin was taking him like a pro, though he probably didn’t know that, having no prior knowledge of what sex was like. Throwing his head back, Reiner remembered the first time he had sex. As soon as he figured out what it was – not just some childish notion of two naked people hugging – he sought it out. He wasn’t an addict, but a connoisseur, choosing his partners with a tact and decisiveness most people tend to be blind to as soon as sexual hormones smack them in the face. 

As a matter of fact, Reiner’s first time was with a professional. Being a young man, he was still quite nervous going to a brothel alone. A few of the women in the vestibule of the whore house eyed him suspiciously. Was this a joke? Who had put such a young man up to this…? Did he even have the coin for a good time? Luckily for Reiner, he looked a good deal older than he really was – which was the measly age of thirteen. In the smokey living room, a few of the newer women presented themselves skeptically and Reiner chose (naturally) the prettiest one. She rolled her eyes and took him by the hand to a room and told him to get on the bed. Reiner tried hard to assume the swagger that would become his trademark, but most first attempts are doomed to fail. As the whore shimmied down Reiner’s trousers, his adolescent cock smacked her in the face. He was already a good deal bigger than your average adult, and much, much fatter. 

One thing Reiner discovered was his endurance. By the time the night was over, she had refused to take whatever money had, instead asking him to come to the brothel whenever he wanted. Nowadays he fucked the whores that entertained gay men. Although he was in the corps now, Reiner still went to visit, sometimes taking Jean or Bertle to stuff their cocks into some poor soul. 

Reiner heard Armin whimper again. Glancing down, he saw he had once again stuffed Armin’s throat full of his cock, only this time he’d gone further and Armin’s nose was brushing up against his pubic hair. “Hoho! Damn kid, I’m sorry.” Reiner pulled out slowly. Halfway out Armin had another coughing fit, which Reiner was partially ashamed of because it felt so fucking good. “Sorry kid,” Reiner said again, holding Armin in his muscular arms as he continued to cough as tears mixed with the other fluids on his face. Taking a rag from his rucksack, Reiner wiped Armin’s cheeks with an almost maternal attentiveness and kissed him on the mouth. He held him there for a long time, kissing him, rubbing his hands over Armin’s lithe body, wrapping him up in his beefy arms and legs. Reiner nibbled on Armin’s ear. “Can I make you feel good now?” he growled, hands groping and kneading his ass. 

Without waiting for an answer, Reiner reclined back and tapped his chest as if he were beckoning a cat. “Sit on my face,” he said with a wicked smile, his cock as hard as ever. “We’re going to get that fat ass of yours ready.”

There must have been something that snapped inside of Reiner that made him throw away his conscious and chase pleasure with pure abandon. Those few minutes had indeed been rather dangerous for Armin, but there had also been a thrill to them…there was now a knowledge that Reiner was on the edge of going to that place again… But, Armin was relieved that Reiner was giving him a moment of respite.

Armin practically squealed when Reiner jerked his cock with his fingers, shuddering at the feeling of the sensitive glands being toyed with. He hadn't even realized he was that hard. Reiner was right, Armin /had/ loved that rough treatment… Armin looked up at the muscular man kneeling above him, cheeks flushing a deep red when Reiner tasted his pre-come. Armin hoped Reiner wouldn't tease him so much, because the blond knew he would probably tip over the edge too quickly and become embarrassed. "You're fine." He said softly, his voice still hoarse. He perhaps sounded a bit too eager to let Reiner know his pre-come tasted just fine, and the small blond rather liked it.

Armin winced a little when Reiner smacked his fat cock over his already messy face, the saliva-slicked erection sounding wetly as it hit the blond's cheek. Armin didn't move, though, humoring Reiner's obvious joy is seeing his heavy, huge member whack across the youthful face. All Armin could smell was Reiner; particularly the salty taste of his thick meat. But he could also smell just about all of him; his masculine musk permeating the entire tiny tent they were crammed into. It was like a high Armin was getting drunk off of. The heat alone was making his body light and relaxed; easy for Reiner to do as he wished with.

Armin obediently opened his lips and took the head of Reiner's cock in his mouth. He suckled slowly, his eyes lust-hazed and half-lidded as his tongue delved under Reiner's foreskin to lap at the sensitive glands. Armin was awarded with more steady trickles of heavy pre-cum, which he lapped and swallowed eagerly. Reiner was right, his taste was a little bitter, but Armin found he liked it. He eyed down the long member in his mouth to the heavy bull balls, which Reiner promised was full of seed. If Reiner was leaking this much pre-come, Armin could only imagine the taste and quantity of his full load.

Armin took in another inch on his own accord, spurred on when Reiner called him a good boy. He sucked generously, relieved and glad he had a moment to just take on Reiner's cock how he wished and to focus on pleasing him. Even if Reiner wanted to fuck his throat silly, Armin wanted to show he was good at this too; he could suck Reiner off and he could do it well. Armin had never sucked a cock before - and surely Reiner's huge member was something to start with - but Armin was more than determined to be good at it.

Armin liked this position. He'd forgotten all about the mess on his cheek and chin, and how animalistic Reiner had gotten moments earlier, and just focused on sucking Reiner to the best of his efforts. Reiner's hands were on his head and soon the larger blond was stuffing more and more of his heavy cock down Armin's throat. Armin whimpered in protest, but the other was lost in some pleasured haze to pay any attention to the small blond. Armin closed his eyes and tried his best to breathe through his nose and swallow every time Reiner thrust forward. Armin whimpered, but it was cut short when more thick inches were pumped into his mouth. His jaw went slack, and he started to drool all over himself again.

Did Reiner really think that Armin could take eleven inches of fat cock down his throat so easily? He didn't seem to care - he just loved doing it. Armin was sputtering, nose in the light blond bush of Reiner's pubes when the other finally noticed what he was doing. When he started to pull out Armin coughed violently again, and it took him a few seconds to recuperate from it.

Then, Reiner was holding him; stroking his skin and actually properly wiping off his messy face with a rag. Armin hummed softly, appreciating finally getting care after the rough treatment. He moaned into the kisses, his jaw weak and slack from being fucked, allowing Reiner to take his mouth with his own as deeply as possible. Their tongues intertwined, and Armin let Reiner be the lead.

Armin leaned into the other's muscular chest, gasping at how Reiner kneaded his ass cheeks with such fervor. He looked up at Reiner curiously, unsure what he meant until the burly trainee was reclining back and patting his chest. Armin looked at him for a second before tentatively crawling forward. He climbed onto Reiner's chest, giving him a worried glance before turning around so his full ass was right in front of the other's face.

Armin, on the other hand, was face-to-face yet again with Reiner's cock, which looked as hard and as buoyant as ever. Armin was surprised it didn't collapse under it's own weight. He reached out, curious as to what Reiner was doing behind him, and started to stroke the heavy meat before him - a process which was easy and pleasurable because of the spit and pre-come. He leaned down, about to take Reiner's head in his mouth once more when he gasped. The small blond whined loudly when Reiner smacked and grasped his cheeks before spreading them wide, exposing his virgin hole. He whimpered at feeling so exposed, his knees on either side of Reiner's chest shuddered.

Then, everything was warm…and wet…and Reiner was mouthing his way between his cheeks and lapping over his entrance. Armin moaned loud, small hand squeezing the base of Reiner's cock. "R-Reiner…" He gasped, his little cock twitching and coming to life between his legs. Armin liked this a lot…and based on Reiner's eagerness he liked it too… Armin was in a hot, melted haze when Reiner's cock hit his cheek once more. He whimpered again, grasping Reiner's thighs before slipping the first few inches into his mouth once more.

[To be continued!]


End file.
